


I'm Winning a Contest I Didn't Know I Was In

by makingitwork



Series: Alpha/Omega Newtmas [7]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alby, Alpha Gally, Alpha Minho, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Newt, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: So Gally's been trying to court Newt for years.It takes Thomas five days.





	I'm Winning a Contest I Didn't Know I Was In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, been a while, but there's been a resurgence of comments due to the recent release of the film (I love it when fandoms reignite this way XD) 
> 
> This was prompted by "Hope-and-Believe" and I hope you like it! Sorry Cocky Thomas doesn't appear until a bit later! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! xx

"I know what you're thinking, Greenie, but don't." Minho warned, as Thomas' eyes swung up to meet his. 

"Don't what?" Thomas asked defensively, ensuring his gaze stayed straight on his work and not on the way that the late evening sun framed Newt's hair across the glade. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not thinking anything."

"Sure you're not. Guess you're different from every shank in here."

Thomas stuttered, glancing up at Minho " _Every_ shank?"

"Well, nearly every shank," the asian boy replied, continuing to hack at the tree stump with long, languid strokes. "Anyone with any taste, that is. He's kind, caring, and one of the few Omegas in here tough enough to handle it. But then, anyone with any  _brains_ stops thinking it."

"Why?" Thomas asked, letting his head swivel back in the direction of Newt who was currently discussing something very serious with Alby. His head was downcast and his jaw squared solemnly. 

"Because of Gally."

The dark haired boy laughed incredulously "Gally? Yeah right, Newt would never pick Gally."

"That doesn't matter." Minho continued on "because Gally has been courting Newt for five years now, Alby was the first glader, James the second, Newt the third, and Gally the fourth. It's a tight knit circle that starts a long way back. Just because Newt hasn't accepted him, doesn't mean he's accepted anyone else, does it? And who are we to cross Gally's efforts?"

Thomas huffed "are you telling me that no one's tried to court Newt, because of Gally?"

Minho laughed, setting down his knife and wiping at the sweat on his forehead "I didn't say that. I said anyone with any brains stops thinking about courting him. There have been some idiots who tried."

"And Gally beat them all into a pulp, is that it?" Thomas returned back to his work with a zeal "What about the 'never harm another glader' rule?" His voice dropped "guess that doesn't apply to the original four, well excuse me-"

Minho touched his shoulder, and shook his head "Gally doesn't do anything to them Thomas, apart from be super passive aggressive. It's Newt, he's rejected everyone else. We're not sure why, some of the candidates have been...more than acceptable. So maybe he's just drawing out a long game with Gally, I don't know. But seriously, if you've got any brains- any brains at all, and I'm not certain that you do, you'll leave it alone and save yourself the embarrassment."

Thomas' eyebrows furrowed, and he looked up at Minho "'more than acceptable'?" he quoted; amused. "Did you try to court him?"

"Shut up."

"Oh my god!" Thomas clapped his hands, and Minho shoved him lightheartedly. 

"It doesn't change what I've said, Greenie. It just makes everything real awkward." 

...

...

...

Thomas was an impulsive person, he thinks maybe he always has been, but he does try to listen to Minho. The boy's been good to him, offered him sound advice, advocated for him to become a runner and saved his life one or two times. So, he listens. 

He steers clear of Newt, sticks to Chuck and does his work and when Newt isn't nearby, he talks to Alby, eager to glean anything he can about the working of the maze. 

He's done pretty well, lasted almost the entire evening, and it's upon filling up his tin cup with water, that Newt appears seemingly out of nowhere. 

Thomas jumps. 

Newt laughed, delightedly. "Haven't seen you all day, Tommy, how ya been?"

The dark haired boy tries not to look at him too much. He knows how the darkness frames Newt's face, and the way that when he's tired, that accent gets a touch stronger, and how he cocks his head to one side. "Pretty good. Just getting filled in by Minho."

"Yeah? Nobody giving you any trouble?"

Gally briefly flashes across his mind, but disappears just as quickly "Nope."

Newt sighs, catching Thomas' attention, and he watches as the lean Omega rests against a nearby tree trunk, gazing up at the sky. Thomas thinks he should walk away- knows he probably should, he doesn't even know where Gally is- "I was a runner once, you know."

Thomas blinks "What?"

"Yeah," Newt seems amused by Thomas' shock "back when it was only four of us, we were all runners."

"That's..." He shakes his head. It seems absurd, to let an Omega out into somewhere that dangerous, but now that he appraises Newt with the right mindset, he can see the lithe muscles and the long legs, he's balanced and agile, not just graceful. "Why did you stop?" 

"Injury. Late coming out of the doors, got my leg caught in them." He taps his left leg, and Thomas early managed to conceal his sharp intake of breath. "I walked with a limp for a few months so had to stay behind and by the time I healed, well...we had enough new people to come up with a proper sense of order." He keeps his eyes on the sky "besides, I...it could get pretty discouraging."

Thomas steps towards him instinctively, touches his arm "We're getting out of here."

Newt flashes him a half grin "you know, the second I saw you, I started to believe that."

Hope, and something else, sparks like butterfly wings in the pit of Thomas' stomach. It gives him ammunition, a touch of strength, to blurt out "what's with you and Gally?"

The Omega seems caught off guard by the topic change, and peers up at Thomas uncertainly "Me and Gally..?" He echoes curiously, and Thomas can feel his own cheeks heating up. 

"Well, I- it's just- Minho said-"

"Look," Newt huffs out a little chuckle "Gally's a great guy, I've known him a long time, and I know he's a little rough around the edges, but this place does things to people. But he's not my mate, Tommy." His eyes crinkle at the sides "you'd be able to smell that."

Thomas can smell Newt, can smell him in all his unmated glory, he smells like pine and cold freshness, and something intangibly sweet. "Then why...why do you reject courtship proposals?"

"Who have you been talking to?" Newt laughs again "Minho? My goodness. I haven't accepted a single courtship proposal in my life, because I haven't found anyone I like in that way. It's not part of some secret plot to string Gally along- Gally just chooses to not move on."

Thomas can feel the relief start to unfold in his torso, and Newt's looking at him with the starts shining in those brown eyes, and he asks, very quietly into the night "If I..."

"Well," Newt replies, equally quiet "I don't think I'd reject it. At least not straight away."

...

...

...

It's Thomas' 5th day in the Glade, and he's feeling brave. 

He marches across the Glade to where Newt is sharpening tools, carrying a huge bouquet of lavender. He ignores the looks everyone gives him, some of horror, some of intense amusement- some people are wolf whistling and others are whispering conspiratorially, he ignores them all and taps Newt on the shoulder. The lean boy turns around and laughs when accosted with a bunch of lavenders.

"Newt, I..."

"Tommy," Newt says quietly, lowering the bouquet, "I wanted to mate you the second you ran into that maze for Minho and Alby, you dumb shank." and then he's wrapping his long, wiry arms around Thomas' neck, and they're kissing, and over the sound of blood rushing in his ears Thomas can hear Minho cheering, and Alby clapping, but mostly he can taste Newt, and smell  _home_ and his muscular arms around twining at the small of Newt's back, and they're Alpha and Omega and everything for a moment is just right. 

"What. The. Fuck."

They pull away to see Gally, standing there, hack saw in one hand, a look of betrayal over his face. 

"Gally," Newt begins softly, pushing in front of Thomas "I'm sorry-"

"Are you kidding me? For years,  _years,_ I've been trying to mate you, and you're picking him? That? After a few days? What the fuck, Newt?"

"Hey," Thomas growls in a deep voice, and he feels powerful. More powerful than he has in a long time, with the sense of a new bound about to form, the confidence of someone like Newt at his side, and the triumph of beating over another Alpha. He raises up to full height, slim, rippling muscle, broad shoulders and strong, and though he has to look up at Gally, he doesn't feel like he's at a disadvantage. "It's over. Move on."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me that?" Gally hisses, dropping the saw and shoving Thomas once "you're just a green bean, you've just got here, you have no idea what it's like-"

Thomas punches him once, right across the face with a satisfying crunch and Gally falls onto his back, as the gathered crowd murmur. Thomas crouches over him, hissing low and menacing "I wanna like you, Gally. I want us to get on. But  _I_ am Newt's Alpha, and he is  _my_ Omega, and if I have to kick your ass every day to put you in your place, I will. Does that make sense?"

Gally looks as though he's only barely refraining from spitting on him, but he manages. 

Everyone disperses, and Newt hugs Thomas from behind, nuzzling his neck. "Well, that was hot. What a macho Alpha I have."

Thomas preens, but keeps his voice gruff "yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Come on, I want you to make me yours."

Thomas tries to be tough, but the sound of excitement is more like a whimper than a howl of conquest.

Ultimately, it doesn't matter, the sounds Newt makes that night assure the whole Glade that Thomas is all Alpha. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> You know, if you want to prompt or comment, that'd be cool of you. I mean- I'm not begging or anything, but, it wouldn't be unwelcome...I mean...I dunno...maybe you could...take a moment...little box, just down there...
> 
> Ohhh maybe I'll be all youtuber on you and encourage you to comment by saying stuff like this, *ahem*: 
> 
> This story was sponsored by square-space! Square-space is a great tool to help you develop your own professional looking website! Square-space makes it possible for me to write these stories! Square-space! Enter the discount code: "Please Comment Now" to get 25% off your first month's membership! Square-Space!
> 
> Prompt and Comment xxx


End file.
